The Walking Dead - Chapter 1 - Is This All A Dream ?
by DarylDenis
Summary: Story of Daryl Dixon in the Zombie Apocalypse.


**THE WALKING DEAD**_  
><em>

_Fan Fiction Stories_

_Written by: __Daryl Cobain Denis__  
><em>_  
><em>

_Plot__:  
><em>

S_tory of a survivor named __**Daryl Dixon**__, in a world that is terrifying and full of gore and the __**undead**__ (__**A.K.A Walkers**__)…_

_He will meet many people, but can they be trusted…? Or will they ruin his life…?  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

**Is This All A Dream?  
><strong> 

Before everything began, **Daryl Dixon** was having dinner with his father in his tent. They had been hunting in the Cherokee hills, and wanted to have venison for dinner.

_- I brought some "Moonshine" with me… You want some dad? – _said Daryl to **Mr. Will Dixon**. 

_- Sure! Pour me some o' that… – _said Mr. Dixon__

_- Was a good day of huntin'. I hope we have the same result tomorrow, father.  
><em>

_- Of course we'll have it son! Anyways I gotta sleep now. See ya tomorrow mornin'!  
><em>_**  
><strong>_When Will Dixon went sleeping, Daryl went outside with some "Moonshine" alcohol in his glass. He sat on a stump and thought _"I wish __**Merle**__ was here…"_ Few minutes later he went inside his tent. He put down his crossbow near him. When he was falling asleep, he saw his father saying

- _I'm goin' to take a piss, Daryl_. – He said

- _A'ight_, _dad_ – young Dixon said.

-

After a few minutes, Daryl heard screams. He got up took his crossbow and his bolts, and dashed outside. He saw a man and a woman eating something. He looked at the 'thing' they were eating and realized that the 'thing' was his father, Will Dixon.

The young man was scared and angry. He loaded his crossbow.

- _You motherfuckers, back off or I'm gonna fucking kill you all…_ – he said, while he was crying because of his loss.

Those two got up and went after Daryl.

- _Get back... Or I'll fucking KILL YOU!_ – Daryl threatened.

They kept closing on him. Daryl pulled the trigger and shot an arrow on the man's heart. Even after getting shot, he was still coming towards him. When Daryl saw that, he realized that those things weren't people. They were some kind of… creatures.

He loaded his crossbow again and shot the man's head, and stabbed the woman's. He realized that only a shot to the brain is killing them. He ran and took his flashlight. He examined the bodies and realized that their flesh was rotten. He understood they were dead people.

- _It smells like shit!_ – Daryl said.

He ran to his father, and saw that those two have eaten his father's guts. Mr. Dixon was still breathing.

- _Help… me… Daryl…_ – he barely said  
>- <em>Sh... Shoot me... S…son.<em>  
>- <em>NO! We can… WE COULD…<em>

- _It's… it's too late... Son… Ease… my... suffering…_

Daryl took his father's pistol. His eyes were full with tears. He pointed it to his head.

- _Sorry, father… _- he said and pulled the trigger.

_-_

He took his crossbow, some water and ammo with him. He was upset, angry and a little scared. _"Is this all a dream …?"_ He thought.

After few minutes, he hit the road. He heard many footsteps. He wanted to check out who those people were and went closer. He saw that they weren't people. They were one of those things. He began running as fast as he can.

After an hour of running, he saw a police officer who was talking with someone on his walkie - talkie.  
>Daryl began running towards him but accidentally he dropped one of his guns and fell down. The officer saw him and came to help him.<p>

- _Are you alright? Were you bitten! ANSWER ME!_ He screamed.

- _I'm… not… bitten…_ - Daryl said and passed out. When he fell, he hit his head, and the pain was awful.

- _Hey… Hey! Hey! HEY! Don't die right now! _– The officer said.

-

When Daryl woke up, he was inside a police car. He saw the police officer that asked him if he was bitten. 

- _Who the hell are you, and what do you want from me?!_ – Daryl asked the officer. 

- _I am Sheriff Rick Grimes, and I am just trying to find my family!_ – The officer answered.


End file.
